Alcohol Effects
by Kagoya Kyuuku
Summary: What kind of behavior Natsu has when he is drunk? Lucy's eager to find out! Oneshot. Kindly RnR!


**Hey, guys !**

 **So, while working on Secret Marriage, I suddenly had this idea popped out in my head *LOL* I decided to turn the idea into this oneshot.**

 **I hope you enjoy reading this :D**

 **Disclaimer: I only own the plot (Because if I own Fairy Tail, I would have made Natsu and Lucy canon already since the very beginning)**

* * *

Lucy knew she was a handful when she was drunk—Natsu and Happy complained about her troublesome behavior when she was drunk a lot of times—so she tried to suppress her urge to drink. But when Cana and the Master opened a very old barrel of wine to celebrate New Year, Lucy could not stop herself from taking a sip. Especially since the wine smelled so good.

Ten minutes into drinking the wine, all hell broke loose. Cana and the Master were having a drinking contest with Bacchus—they invited all other guilds who participated in the Grand Magic Games with them to celebrate—, Erza was turning Gajeel and Gray into her personal slave—while Juvia was lying there on the table, crying—, Wendy had passed out while Levy laughing her ass off upon seeing Gajeel as Erza's "horse"—, the Strauss family was laughing at nothing whilst hiccuping, Laxus was massaging his head while the Raijinshuu danced, Jet and Droy were drooling while throwing curses at each other, and pretty much everyone else was being rowdier than they used to. Even Lyon was having a glare contest with a pillar, claiming it as its rival because Juvia kept hugging it while stalking Gray in the guild. Jura practically passed out with his eyes spinning while Shelia and Sherry laughed at his long beard.

It was very chaotic and noisy, but there was a person who was more sober than everyone else. The one and only Lucy Heartfilia.

Lucy knew she was a light-drinker but the wine didn't affect her as much as it did to the others. Maybe her tongue as the once-known Heartfilia's young lady was strong enough to hold off the wine's chaotic effects. Lucy put down her finished glass and looked around to see the mess in her guild.

 _Well, it is a party after all_., she mused to herself.

Just then, a hand draped itself on her shoulder. Lucy yelped out of surprise and turned her head to see whose hand did it belongs to. She didn't need to turn her head completely as the corner of her eyes saw a pink hair.

"Lucyyy~" Natsu purred and leaned his body forward to Lucy. "Carry mee~"

"And Happyy~" Happy added while lying on top of Natsu's head.

Lucy instantly giggled. She imagined this was how she acted around those two when she was drunk. Come to think of it, this would be the first time she ever saw Natsu was drunk, wouldn't it?

"Natsu, you're heavy. Get off me." Lucy complained.

Instead of letting her go, Natsu threw himself to Lucy, making her body bent due to the added weight. "Carry mee~" Natsu repeated. "I wanna go home with you~"

Lucy rolled her eyes but smiled inwardly. Seeing Natsu plastering himself all over herself like this warmed her heart. Her feelings for him was so strong, it made her heart skipped a beat everytime he was around her. Even when they accidentally glanced at each other, Lucy felt her heart would jump out of her chest. Moreover, Natsu would always give her his toothy grin that she loved so much.

"Lucyy~" Natsu whined. "Go homee~"

"Okay, okay," Lucy sighed. "just don't puke on me."

Lucy stood up from her bar's chair and carefully dragged Natsu with her. She opened the guild's door, leaving the chaotic scenery behind.

* * *

Natsu and Happy had a house. Do not forget that. But since-gods-know-when, they moved their residency into Lucy's house. Lucy even had Natsu's clothes in her wardrobe.

If you wanted to know, it was Natsu's idea.

 _Come on Luce, I practically spend my time here the most! Your wardrobe still hosts lotta space, I can add some of mine!_ , that was he said when he practically shoved his clothes into Lucy's wardrobe.

Lucy took out Natsu's fresh clothes and went to her bathroom to fill the bathtub. She poured her soap into the bathtub—because Natsu would always used hers, no matter how hard she told him to buy his own—and mixed it a bit with her hand to create bubbles. She then walked out of the bathroom and walked towards her sofa where Natsu was lying on it.

"Natsu," she softly called while shaking his shoulders. "wake up. Take a bath first."

Natsu mumbled something incoherent and turned his body so his back was facing her. Lucy chuckled. "Natsu, come on." Lucy said. "I'll wash your hair but you have to take your bath first."

Natsu turned his body again—now facing her—and cracked an eye open. "You will wash my hair?" he asked with a sleepy voice.

Lucy's heart thumped. Natsu was so adorable!

"Yeah." she smiled.

"You will wash my hair with your strawberry shampoo?" Natsu asked again.

"Yes, Natsu," Lucy laughed. "but you have to take your bath first."

Natsu hummed. "Are you using your vanilla soap in my bath?" he asked again.

"Yeah, just like how you like it." Lucy replied.

"Okay." Natsu stood up groggily. "I will take my bath and you will wash my hair."

"Okay." Lucy laughed again.

Natsu walked towards the bathroom slowly and closed the door. Lucy picked Happy up from the sofa and placed him on his own bed near hers. Happy had his own bed ever since he moved into Lucy's house, because he kept being kicked out of Lucy's bed by Natsu. He complained he had a nasty bump everyday, so Lucy made a makeshift bed for him. Lucy fixed his pillow and Happy nuzzled his face to it, going deeper to his slumber.

"Lucy?"

Lucy turned her head. "You're done?" she asked.

"Come wash my hair." Natsu called from the inside.

Lucy opened the door and saw Natsu was already sitting on a chair with his pants on. The bathtub was being drained. A towel draped itself on Natsu's shoulder. He had always been a quickie in taking a bath.

"I smelled like you." Natsu hummed.

Lucy felt her heart was being squeezed. Natsu seemed so _vulnerable_ but so adorable at the same time. If this was how he acted everytime he was drunk, Lucy would gladly made him drink a lot in the future.

"Do you like it?" Lucy asked softly as she poured her shampoo to her hand.

"I love it." Natsu replied and hummed lightly upon feeling Lucy's hand on his scalp. "I love your smell."

"You are a weirdo," Lucy laughed while massaging Natsu's scalp. "normally guys don't like to use girls' stuffs."

"But it's you!" Natsu whined.

Lucy laughed again but then her eyes dropped. Now that Natsu was acting like a child around her, she was really tempted to ask him a question she had stored in her mind for quite a long time.

 _Natsu, do you love me?_

"Say, Natsu." Lucy whispered.

"Hm?"

"Do you..." Lucy licked her lips out of nervous. "Do you know that drunk people always answer any questions honestly?"

"Guess so."

"Can I ask you something?" Lucy braced herself.

"Go ahead."

"Do you..." Lucy croaked. She tried to open her mouth and to continue her question, but her voice and her bravery failed her. She gave Natsu's pink hair a good stare for a few seconds before shaking her head. "Nah, nevermind."

Natsu didn't say anything either so Lucy decided to let it off. She carefully washed his hair and dried it off with his damp towel.

"There. All clean." Lucy said. "You can go to sleep now."

Natsu stepped out of the bathroom, took his shirt from Lucy's coffee table and slipped it in, then climbed to the bed. "Lucy?"

"What?"

"Can I hug you while we're sleeping?"

Lucy turned her head to face Natsu with a full blush on her face. "W—What?" she stammered.

Natsu reached out his arms. "C'mere. I wanna hug you."

Lucy stood still and looked at Natsu dumbfounded. Upon seeing her flat reaction, Natsu pouted. "Lucy don't wanna hug me."

"No!" Lucy instantly replied. She then cursed herself for not holding herself back. Natsu looked at her with his eyes gleaming.

"You wanna hug me too?"

Lucy mentally scolded herself. _Ugh, there's no running away now. Besides, he's drunk. He'll forget about all of this by tomorrow morning_., Lucy convinced herself.

"Okay, let me turn the lights off." Lucy said and flipped the switch. She then climbed to her bed, right to Natsu's waiting arms.

They lied on the bed with Natsu hugging her tight.

"You know, Lucy, there's something I wanna tell you." Natsu mumbled.

"What is it?" Lucy asked. Being so close to him made her heart did somersaults. She could feel his warmth, his smoky smell despite him using her soap, his breathing rhythm, his big calloused but gentle hands on her waist and the back of her head, and his low deep voice.

Natsu tightened his hug. "Thank you for being alive."

"W—what?" Lucy stammered. "What do you mean?"

"I have nightmares, Luce," Natsu whispered. "Nightmare where I saw you died in front of my eyes, just like your future self did."

Lucy's eyes dropped and she lifted her hands to hug Natsu back. She used one hand to stroke his back while she used the other to gently massage his damp scalp. "I'm here."

"And I'm so glad you are." Natsu took a deep breath, enjoying her smell. "You know, I often snapped my eyes open after that, and I thought to myself. What if I do really lose you? Then I cursed myself for thinking about that, because I don't want to know how I would feel. I don't want to think about those kinds of what ifs."

"Well, what kind of what ifs do you want to think about?" Lucy gently asked.

At her question, Natsu took another deep breath and tightened his hug even more. "What if... What if I spend the rest of my life with you?"

Lucy's movement stopped and she stilled in Natsu's hug. She widened her eyes and her heart was beating so fast.

"W—what?" she croaked out as a whisper.

Natsu tore themselves away a bit and Lucy could see his onyx eyes under the moonlight. Those eyes were so warm, so full of happiness, so full of affections, and so full of love. Natsu let out a smile. "What if I spend the rest of my life with you?" he repeated. "I imagine having a family with you, Luce. We have kids, we live happily after after, and you are the one who is by my side when I close my eyes for good. I imagine that a lot and the imagination is so clear, sometimes I wonder whether that is just an imagination or a reality."

"N—Natsu..." Lucy croaked as tears started to pool in her eyes.

Natsu put his forehead on top of hers. "I imagine having the most amazing wedding with you, as the most beautiful bride in the whole world. I imagine sleeping and waking up with you by my side. I imagine hugging and kissing you whenever and wherever I want. I imagine seeing you cooking in our kitchen and I hugged you from behind. Oh, and I imagine having those steamy naughty nights with you as well."

Lucy laughed lightly at Natsu's last sentence. He said it so lightly, almost like teasing.

"Luce, look at me." Natsu said while wiping a tear from Lucy's cheek with his thumb.

Lucy looked up and Natsu stared at her chocolate eyes. He could see her feelings flashing through that beautiful eyes. All the feelings that showed her how happy she was.

"I love you." Natsu confessed.

Another happy tear trickled down from Lucy's eyes and she laughed. "I have to say thanks for you being drunk. I would have not hear any of this if you're sober."

"I love you." Natsu repeated.

Lucy wiped a tear and looked up to Natsu, smiling. She snaked her hands around him. "And I love you too, Natsu."

Natsu sighed in content and leaned down to claim Lucy's lips.

* * *

Natsu woke up upon feeling how hot his cheek was. He cracked an eye open but shut it closed immediately as the light blinded him. He shifted on the bed and snapped his eyes open when he couldn't feel Lucy's presence beside him.

He peered into the kitchen and saw her was cooking. Natsu sighed in relief and got down from the bed, careful not to wake Happy. He made his way to the kitchen and wrapped his arms around Lucy's waist while placing a kiss on her temple.

"Mornin'." he greeted.

"Natsu! What are you doing?" Lucy hissed.

Natsu raised an eyebrow. "What? Didn't I tell you I imagine of hugging you while you were cooking?"

Lucy stilled in his arms and Natsu looked at her for a few seconds before turning her body around to face him. "Luce, you remember about what I said last night, right?"

"I—" Lucy struggled to open her mouth. "I—I thought... You remember about last night? Everything?"

"Duh."

"But I thought you were drunk!"

"Well, I am."

"Then how come—"

"I am drunk but I didn't forget what I said last night, Luce."

"T—Then... Everything you said... They were true?"

Natsu rolled his eyes. "What makes you think I'm joking?"

"But, but, but I thought... You are so dense, Natsu!"

"Jeez, thanks for nothing."

"I—I thought..." Lucy trailed off.

"Alright," Natsu huffed. "now I'm sober. Let me repeat what I said to you yesterday, okay weirdo?"

Lucy glared at Natsu. "What did you just call me, you—"

"I love you, Lucy." Natsu confessed, effectively shutting Lucy's mouth. "I truly am seriously deeply in love with you, and I wish to spend the rest of my life—even the eternity—with you."

"Natsu..." Lucy sighed as her tears started to trickle down.

Natsu wiped her tears and smiled. "Don't cry, you silly. This is supposed to be a very happy moment. You should be smiling, not crying."

Lucy chuckled.

"Luce," Natsu called. "I meant every words I said. Will you... Will you spend the eternity with me? Be mine and be together forever?"

At Natsu's question, Lucy could not hold her tears anymore. She threw herself at Natsu and she hugged him tight. Natsu hugged her back immediately, knowing full well what her answer would be.

"Yes, yes, yes!" Lucy whispered in his ear. "I love you too, Natsu! I love you so much!"

Natsu sighed in content upon hearing the words he had been dying to hear. He tore themselves away and stroke Lucy's cheek lovingly. They both smiled as Natsu leaned down to claim her lips once more.

Natsu couldn't feel happier. He got the girl he had always loved and they agreed to spend the eternity together.

Life is perfect.

* * *

 **Done !**

 **So, what do you think ?**

 **Don't forget to leave your reviews and/or flames ~**

* * *

"You llllllllllike each other..." Happy rolled his tongue teasingly as he saw his two teammates shared a passionate kiss this morning. "I am so telling this to the guild! Mira will be so pleased and I will have the biggest raw fish in the universe!"

"HAPPY!"


End file.
